Love Where It's Least Expected
by Emilyrose15
Summary: When, Caroline starts developing feelings for her best friend Stefan Salvatore, she knows it can only end in heartbreak. So, she tries to stay away from him. Confused, and questioning his feelings for Caroline, Stefan realizes that he may have been falling hard without even realizing it. With Caroline pushing him away, Stefan will have to fight, and experience love all over again.
1. Some people are worth saving

**So, if you follow my fics you're probably finding it rather odd that I am now writing about Steroline, instead of Klaroline. And, this isn't because I don't still love the Klaroline dynamic, because I do. I just really want to cherish these last seasons of The Vampire Diaries, and if Steroline is going to be end game, I need to accept that, (of course I have no idea what may happen before the end, and I'm just keeping an open mind.) I've really loved the Steroline relationship ever since Caroline turned, and Stefan promised her he would protect her. I shipped it at the time, because I thought Caroline deserved someone like Stefan. Stefan is so genuine, and kind, which would be really good for Caroline, since she's extremely emotional sometimes and needs someone to be there for her. Remember Caroline and Matt? Matt is truly the "goodest" of the good, and though their relationship didn't work out, he taught Caroline to be selfless and caring. Out of all her relationships, Matt, the good guy, was the one to teach Caroline the most about herself, while; Damon, Tyler, Klaus, and I predict Enzo, really won't be what she needs. They all have this bad boy imagine, and tend to let people down.**

**Caroline's a lot like Lexi, she had a thing for bad boys; both had a thing with Damon, but in the end Lexi ended up with a human, someone pure of heart, and I predict Caroline will end up with someone similar. She's dealt with a lot: Elena, being the center of attention, and struggling with having to compete with that all of her life. She wanted to be just as loved, and happy, and I think that's why she threw herself into so many bad relationships. Through this whole series, Caroline has been rejected, lost people she loved, had her entire life turned upside down, with only herself to help her find her footing. She deserves something _amazing_. She deserves a relationship even Elena envies, she needs a man to sweep her off her feet. I think that's what I loved most about Caroline and Klaus; he was the one to fall for _her_. The writers seem to be taking it in the direction of Caroline falling in love with Stefan, and how that really complicates her relationship with Elena… which is not what I want to see happen. I want to see Stefan fight for her. I actually kind of want to see Caroline having a fling with Enzo before Stefan, so Stefan truly realizes his feelings for Caroline. So that is what I am going to do. I am finally going to write Caroline the love story she deserves. So thanks' for reading this whole blurb, and enjoy! Oh, and follows, favs, and comments/feedback /suggestions are always lovely! Ps: There are not nearly enough Steroline fics! So, I hope this inspires you to write or request one… at least for me :')**

***Disclaimers- I do not own The Vampire Diaries... though I wish I did, so I could write up some cute scenes! Also, this story takes place after the season 5 finale, so make sure you've watched that before you read, or you'll see major spoilers!***

**Chapter one- Some people are worth saving**

_**"I lost them both. Two people I've known longest in this world, both gone. And Damon, uh…Finally had everything he wanted. He was happy, he should be here." – Stefan to Caroline in **__**Home.**_

"Caroline?" asked Stefan, tapping her limp arm.

"Caroline are you awake?"

Caroline nuzzled her nose into the soft crook of Stefan's neck, trying to fall into a deeper sleep. It was the day after Bonnie and Damon had died, and she and Stefan had fallen asleep, grief stricken, and tired. The whole thing was like a dream, one which Caroline would afterwards try and forget about. Here she laid, next to Stefan, the only boy in Mystic Falls who hadn't broken her heart, it seemed, and even though it felt so right… she knew it was wrong. Stefan was Elena's first love. She could never come between what they had. She could never hurt Elena like that after what had happened to Bonnie…**_Bonnie_**.

Caroline bolted up, pressing away from Stefan's chest.

"NO!" she screamed.

Stefan jumped back, surprised at Caroline's sudden outburst.

"Bonnie..." Caroline whimpered.

Stefan pulled Caroline back down, his hands holding hers.

"Caroline…it's okay, it was just a nightmare" he told her calmly.

Caroline rubbed her forehead. That night, wrapped in Stefan's arms, Caroline had completely forgotten all about what had happened. Bonnie had died. One of her best friends had _died_.

She shook her head.

"It's not okay, Stefan, it's not. Before you, before Damon, it was just me, Elena, and Bonnie…she was my….She was my _sister_."

Stefan wanted to make things less painful for Caroline, he wanted to comfort her; fix everything…it all seemed broken. And this desire he had, the one to hold her in his arms and protect her, surprised him.

Stefan moved closer to Caroline, and she flinched.

"People don't usually comfort me" She whispered.

Stefan furrowed his brow, listening contently. Then, it dawned on him, that no one really _had_ seen if Caroline was ever okay. All those times when something went wrong, when she had been hurt. His stomach dropped, and he ignored the urge to tuck the messy blonde lock of hair blocking her left eye, behind her ear.

"It's always been Elena, the one to have people soothing her. I'm not complaining, I'm not, I just don't feel like I deserve to be comforted you know? It was you or Bonnie, and I chose you, it's my entire fault."

Caroline's eyes began to sting, and as she blinked, two tears cascaded down her red face.

"Oh god, I'm a terrible friend!" she sobbed into her hands.

Stefan lifted Caroline's chin, to face him.

"Hey?" he whispered.

Only wind, broke the silence.

"Hey, Caroline look at me, please look at me."

Caroline allowed herself to glance up at Stefan; his eyes were filled with worry, just as they usual were.

"I'm sorry, I must look so stupid. You lost your _brother_ I shouldn't be making this about me" Caroline said, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Stefan picked up on this, he always knew how Caroline felt, and he cupped his strong hands around her chin.

"Don't apologize to me Caroline, don't be embarrassed. You are by far without a doubt still the strongest girl I know. And you had no idea what would have happened to Bonnie, okay? You didn't _know_. That night in the back of the car, remember you told me you couldn't kill anyone, even to save me? That's not true Caroline. You killed Luke; you're stronger than you even realize. You couldn't save her…but you saved _me_. You keep on saving me."

Caroline calmed down, her eyes locked with Stefan's. She grabbed his hands, and held them for a moment before returning them back to him. What was she doing? Elena was probably somewhere sobbing into Alaric's shoulder, and here she was getting caught up in Stefan, entwining herself in a mess of sticky webs, with someone who could never possibly reciprocate any feelings for her. She was his _friend_, only his friend.

Stefan wondered if he had gotten too caught up in the moment, and made Caroline uncomfortable. He worried he had made her feel even worse.

Breaking the silence, Caroline stood up, dusting off her pants.

"Thank you, Stefan. Really, thank you, but I think I need to go home. I'll be alright I promise, I just need a nice cold shower to put me at ease."

Stefan clenched his jaw and got up too, shaking out his legs.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take you home?" he asked.

Caroline shook her head.

"I can handle myself Stefan, you know that" she replied.

Stefan nodded, putting his hands into his pockets.

He laughed.

"Of course you can" he said.

Caroline smiled, and turned to walk away, coming to a brief stop.

She couldn't just leave him there, what was she doing? She was being completely insensitive. The greedy part of her wanted to stay, she wanted Stefan to hold her in her arms, and stroke her hair, tell her everything was okay, even as unlikely as it was. But moments like that don't last forever, and the logical part of her knew that Stefan Salvatore; sweet, sweet, Stefan, would demolish her heart, and everyone else standing in the way.

"Hey Stefan?" she asked.

Stefan turned around, meeting Caroline eyes.

"Some people are worth saving."

**So, there you go! I've probably read through this a hundred times by now, but I'm super tired, and I will not at _all_ be surprised if you find some mistakes. Actually, I would be surprised if you didn't… I just really want to get this up, so I'll have something to look forward to tomorrow morning :') I can't decide if I should do diary entries, or POVS maybe I should just keep it the same? Let me know! I really hope you enjoyed it, and if you fav, and follow I will be so happy, and updates will come quicker! Lastly, if you have any feedback, questions, or just want to make my day, please leave me a comment! I really appreciate each one, thank you guy's!**


	2. You killed my brother, now I kill you

**I can not believe how many reviews I got today! I'm really excited that there are actually a bunch of Steroline fans:') I normally don't update so fast, but I just had to! It made me so happy to read them all, and see that you all liked it, and agreed with my little authors note. So, thank you to everyone who followed and left me a review or suggestion! I'm definitely going to be listening to all your ideas, so if they aren't in this chapter don't worry, they may occur soon. Also, Enzo and Damon didn't find their way into this chapter either, but they for sure will come up soon. Oh, and please follow, fav, and comment/review/suggest stuff! I love reading it, it just makes me so happy haha:') Hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2- You killed my brother, now I kill you.**

_**Caroline: "Why did Katherine do this to me?"**_

**_Stefan: "I don't know… I wish I did. Hey, hey, I promise you I will not let anything happen to you, come here." – Brave new world_**

Once, Caroline had left, Stefan sat back down on the ground and considered his options. On the one hand, he didn't feel very comfortable with Caroline walking home by herself, not with all that had happened last night. He knew Caroline was strong, but tonight she was at her weakest. For the first time, Stefan worried that Caroline could lose her grip on her humanity. But if he followed her and Caroline saw him, she would think that she couldn't trust Stefan, and he could never let Caroline think that.

Stefan had promised Caroline he would protect her, and if he's not with her and something happens….he _can't_. So does he risk it? Does he let her be? And, on the other hand, where else could Stefan go? Home…? Elena and Alaric would probably be there, and once Stefan saw Elena crying, the realization and pain of Damon's death would creep up on Stefan, and he wouldn't be strong enough to tell everyone else that it was going to be okay. For a moment, Stefan thought about finally leaving Mystic Falls… leaving the drama, and all of the death. But Damon would have hated him for leaving Elena alone, she was shattered. Damon, had loved Elena with every bit of his being, and if Stefan didn't keep an eye on her, Damon would royally kick his balls from the other side, or wherever he was by now. Stefan thought of how good it would feel to be on the road, the wind blowing through his hair, with his radio turned on to some bizarre song that humans now a day called "music." Everything about leaving seemed appealing… except being away from Caroline. He would miss her contagious smile, and the way she joked and teased him. Everyone always seemed to think that Stefan was too serious to get a joke, but Caroline knew exactly how to make him laugh. He would miss their banters, and the way she opened up to him. Heck, he would miss everything about Caroline; she was a blonde and bubbly ray of sunshine. And Stefan could hardly admit it, but a part of him would miss, Elena too. He was his first love, and he always had a small place in his heart for her.

As Elena and Damon's relationship progressed, Stefan found himself moving on without fully realizing it. It didn't hurt to think about a life with out Elena anymore. Finally, he felt in a place to be her friend, and this was the perfect time to be there for her. And then there was Matt, Alaric, and Jeremy; always brave, strong, and cracking jokes. If he left, Stefan would miss them too. Heck, Stefan would probably even miss _Luke _the little weasel; Stefan had saved him after all. But, no Liv, he wouldn't of missed Liv if he left. She was a **_snake_**, hidden in a pretty garden.

* * *

Caroline walked down the winding dirt road, promising herself she wouldn't look back. If she did, she knew she could never leave Stefan alone like that again. Why was she being such a terrible person today? She had probably hurt Stefan's feelings, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. But, as she continued walking, Caroline scolded herself for even thinking about Stefan again. Stefan had loved _Elena_, the two girls were so different, there was no way Stefan could ever love Caroline the same way. She thought back to high school, the first day she saw Stefan. She had thought he was cute, and by the end of the day, she had every intention of asking him out. Caroline used to be confident like that, but after that night, she became insecure and needy. She had invited Stefan to her party, and he showed up. Caroline was nearly drunk when she saw him, and offered to take him to see the falls. But, Stefan flat out denied Caroline, and he told her she had too much to drink, and he wasn't interested. After that, Caroline's ego shattered. She could never risk falling for Stefan again, she could taste the rejection in her mouth, and that was her greatest fear. Stefan was code name for **_disaster_**.

Caroline was just about home, when she heard a few branches snap behind her. She whirled around, her face turning red. She was tired, and scared, and she didn't want to have to deal with this today. Stefan should know better than to creep up on her, after everything that had happened yesterday.

"Stefan, this is stupid, I told you I could walk home on my own, and I'm fine."

Caroline waited for an answer, but all she could hear was the faint whistle of birds in the trees.

"Stefan, this isn't funny."

Caroline was just about to run home, before she felt her knees buckle. She collapsed face first into the dirt.

Trying to pick herself up, she saw a gloomy shadow creep above her.

This_ couldn't_ be happening, did something go wrong? Did someone else escape the other side? Were they going to kill her?

"Oh god" Caroline sputtered, spitting out a mouth full of blood.

Glancing up, she saw the shadow come closer, and she could see it was a girl, with curly blonde hair.

"Liv?" she asked, squinting.

The shadow laughed.

"Good guess Caroline; I thought you would know better than to walk in the forest alone….stupid Vampires."

Caroline grimaced, not surprised that Liv would be the one to betray them.

"What do you want Liv?" she asked, anger boiling inside of her. This witch was getting on her last nerves.

Liz walked over to Caroline and kicked her foot into the dirt, coating Caroline's face with mud.

"You nearly _killed_ me last night, I could have died, and you would have let me. I was thinking about it all morning. You didn't care about my brother getting out, you only cared about Stefan. And I assure you, I've made it my personal mission to see that you can't be with your Salvatore "BFF."

Caroline bit her lip, fighting the urge to break Liv's neck with her bare hands.

"So, how do you keep apart two people that are so close, you may ask? Which way could cause someone the most pain? And then I thought back to the two dogs I had as a little girl. They were brothers, as close as can be. Luke owned one, and I owned the other. But a few years later, one of them got sick. We had to put the little mutt down, and what did his brother do? He spent the rest of his miserable days alone, crying at the moon, until he finally passed away one year later…morbid huh? It's a bit like Stefan and Damon, actually. Have you seen Stefan's sad little puppy dog eyes? They're pretty dang cute."

Caroline eyes burned, and her mouth hurt, but she wasn't seriously injured. She could sneak up on Liv when she was facing away, and snap her neck easily. She pushed herself onto her knees.

"So you're going to kill him?" Caroline asked.

Liv walked over to Caroline, and crouched down so she could meet her eye level.

"Of course not, sweetie" she replied.

Caroline let out a breath of relief, she had become so worried Liv had found Stefan, but he was okay.

Liv laughed and whipped around, muttering a spell that made Caroline's brain feel as if it was being fried. Caroline crumbled over, gripping her head, and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You killed my brother, now I kill **_you_**."

**So what did you guy's think?! Liv is not really the kind of girl who plays nice, and where's Stefan when you need him? I might write the next chapter tonight, and depending on what you guy's think i'll try to post chapter three tomorrow, but no promises! Thank you all for reading, and thank you so much if you leave a review, you're lovely!:)**


	3. Facing death head on

**Hey, guys I'm back with another chapter! I want to thank anyone who followed and left a review, they really motivate me to update as fast as possible. The suggestions and compliments are awesome, and I love how people are saying that they've finally found a Steroline fic they like! It's kind of funny, since I looked for a Steroline fic to read a bit ago, and because I couldn't find one, I decided to write one myself! I'****ve been trying to take all your ideas, but it can be difficult to incorporate some of the specifics. I understand that a lot of you want to see Caroline and Stefan confess their love for each other soon, and I can do that, but it wouldn't be much of a story. It would, basically be over after that. I know most of us don't like to remember, but Stefan was in ****_love _****with Elena, It's going to take come time for him to come to term with his feelings. As for Caroline, Elena's her best friend, and I don't think Caroline wants to risk loosing her, especially after Bonnie and Damon just died. I do promise, to consider all ideas and try my best though, and this does not at ****_all, _****mean there won't be any cute Steroline moments, or that the story will be slow and boring, there are just some pretty epic bridges that need to be crossed before we come to that. Please review, and don't forget to fave and follow, thank you guys! 42 follows, that's awesome :')**

**Chapter 3- Facing death head on.**

**"****I don't abandon the people I care about." – Caroline Forbes**

Stefan was about to head back home when he heard Caroline's shrill screams. He had screwed up again, he knew he should have followed Caroline home, and now it was his fault. Everything seemed to be Stefan's fault, and everyone his own responsibility. Stefan cursed under his breath, and dashed through the forest frantically, in search of the buoyant blonde. He couldn't let his worse fear become true. The fear, that everyone he loved would parish into oblivion, and he would be left without a single reason to live. Stefan made so many sacrifices, overcame so many struggles, fought so many battles…but what was the point if he had no one to fight for?

Stefan wanted to drop to his knees, and cry. Cry a thousand tears, for letting someone cause Caroline pain. But he needed to find her, and quickly. Every step Stefan took, he was reminded of the last time he had saved Caroline. Julian had pulled his heart from his chest, and Stefan had _died_. For a moment, for just barely a day, Stefan had lost Caroline, and he didn't realize how fully agonizing that could be. To see her from the other side, watch her cry, and not be able to wipe the tears from her swollen blue eyes.

Stefan cried out for Caroline, feeling his throat begin to close up. He couldn't think, he couldn't_ breathe_, not with Caroline suffering. Finally, he sensed her direction, and rocketed through the trees until he saw her.

Caroline was pinned against a tree, her face bloody, and her hair tangled. Liv had stabbed her with a tree branch, and she closed her hands around the open wound, shaking.

"Caroline!" Stefan called, his voice feeling shaky, and desperate.

He didn't know exactly why he had yelled her name; it wasn't the brightest of ideas. He could have crept up on Liv without her noticing, but once he had seen Caroline looking pained and defeated, Stefan needed her to hear his voice; he needed her to fight for him.

At the sound of Stefan's voice, Caroline glanced up, meeting Stefan's eyes. A tear found its way down her face, as she realized this would be the last time they were together. One of them was going to die, and Caroline was going to do everything in her power to make sure that it was her.

* * *

"Please Stefan, run!" begged Caroline, struggling to free herself.

Liv turned around, smirking.

"Now this has just gotten interesting" she laughed.

Stefan walked towards Liv, calmly.

"Liv, please just let Caroline go, you're not thinking clearly."

Liv laughed, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"I'm thinking perfectly clear Stefan, she killed my brother. You of all should know, it's not a nice feeling."

Stefan found his way to Caroline, and shielded her from Liv.

"Caroline was only protecting me. Are you saying you wouldn't do the same for your brother? You wouldn't kill for him? You wouldn't do anything to keep him safe? I know you well enough Liv, to realize that you protect the ones you love."

Liv glanced at the ground, her mind racing. Everything Stefan said was true, but it still didn't put out the fire within her.

"None of it matters, Stefan. She made me suffer, and now it's time that she pays the price. You shouldn't have gotten to come back to Stefan; all I'm doing is restoring the balance."

Stefan clenched his fists.

"You're making a _mistake_, Liv."

Liv, lifted her right arm, and blasted Stefan into a nearby tree, using all her power to make sure he couldn't budge.

"The only mistake I've made is not killing her sooner, but at least now she's got an audience.

Stefan tried to talk, but Liv used her magic to bind his mouth with vines, that slithered up the sides of the tree.

"I actually saw you two together this morning; you seemed to be getting awfully close. Poor, Elena would not approve of this would she? Her own best friend and the first love of her life, together? You've must of broken like 50 freaking girl codes, now haven't you Caroline? Then again, you've always been a manipulative, back stabbing, **_slut_**_, _now haven't you?"

Caroline winced, trying not to look at Stefan. She was afraid, he would agree with Liv. She was afraid that she was still the same person she was a few years ago.

"Stefan's my best friend, nothing more" she replied.

Liv walked over to Stefan, who still struggled, trying to free his mouth from the vine that bound it.

"Friends, you say? More like friends with _benefits_."

Caroline shook her head.

"Mine and Stefan's friendship, is the most genuine and sincere thing I have in this world Liv. You can mock us, but you're only jealous. You don't even have friends; all you have is your brother."

Liv dug the branch remaining in Caroline's stomach, deep into her flesh. Caroline screamed in pain, and Liv ripped it out, blood soaked.

"My brother _is _all I have, and you tried to take him from me!" she shouted.

Stefan yelled, and Liz removed the vine from his mouth.

"If you want to kill one of us kill me Liv, _please_, don't hurt her."

Liv smiled, muttering a spell underneath her breath. Stefan's eyes widened, and he held his throat, choking.

"**NO**!" Caroline Shrieked, her arms reaching for Stefan, even though he was several feet away.

Stefan struggled for air, his eyes watering.

"I'm sorry Caroline" Stefan whispered, his voice growing faint.

Caroline screamed, her eyes flooding with tears.

"No! No! No! Please kill me Liv, please I am _begging_ you. People won't miss me, okay? The world is better off with Stefan, people **need** Stefan, he doesn't deserve this, and I do."

Liv released Stefan, and he fell to the ground gasping. Caroline sighed with relief.

"Sacrificing yourself for your best friend? Why, that was very heroic of you Caroline. I'll tell you what; I'm going to show you a bit of kindness. I'm going to let you chose the way I _kill_ you."

Stefan rolled onto his side, making eye contact with Caroline, trying to search her face for what she was planning.

Trying to think of the most peaceful way to die, Caroline looked around her at the rustling trees and the stillness of the…"**_water_****."**

It might be crazy, but Caroline had one last idea. Stefan had been trapped under water in a safe for three months, drowning over and over again. Vampires didn't _need_ to breathe, so if she told Liv to throw her into the lake, Stefan could rescue her once Liv had left. It was her last hope, and though she knew the experience would be terrifyingly traumatic, it was worth it to protect Stefan. As long as Liv wasn't aware that Vampire's can't drown, the plan could actually work.

"I want to die the way Elena died. I want to die in the peace of the water; I wish to drown, Liv."

Liv furrowed her brow.

"Drown? Don't you want something quicker? I could rip your head off? Stab you in the heart with a piece of wood; we could even get your pal Stefan here to do the deed."

Caroline returned the glance Stefan had been giving her, and when she did, she realized everything would be okay. He would jump in after her, he would _rescue_ her.

Caroline nodded at Liv.

"Well that's no fun, but as you wish I guess."

Liv pointed her hands at the ground, and several vines broke through the dirt. They tied tightly around Caroline's wrists, and ankles, cutting deep into her skin.

"Do you have any last words?" Liv asked.

Caroline bit her lip.

"Can I say goodbye to Stefan?" she asked.

Caroline knew a million different things could go wrong, she could quite possibly die somehow. Liv could wait for her to drown, and once realizing she couldn't, kill her with a flick of her wrist.

Liv nodded and Stefan ran over to Caroline, wrapping his arms around her. Caroline was crying, her body shaking with fear.

"Stefan you have been the greatest friend any could ever have. You don't understand how lucky I've been to call you; Stefan Salvatore, my _best friend_. Your compassion, your courage, and kindness have always been my inspiration. You made me want to be a better Caroline Forbes, Stefan. You taught me everything I know, and I want to thank you, I **_need_** to thank you. Take care of Elena, and Jeremy, but most importantly take care of _yourself,_ Stefan you hear me? And you do one thing for me okay? You promise to look after my mom, don't let her get hurt."

Stefan hugged Caroline in his arms as long as he could, kissed her head, and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I promise you, everyone will be fine. You don't have to pretend to be strong for me Caroline, I know you're scared. I promised I'd always protect you, and I broke that promise. I'm so, **_so_** sorry Caroline, this is _killing_ me. You're beautiful, kind, brave, and the only one in this town that can make me laugh. You may not realize it Caroline, but you're one of the best things that's ever happened to me… I love you Caroline Forbes."

Caroline hugged Stefan as hard as she could.

"I love you too, Stefan Salvatore, my very best friend" she smiled.

Liv rolled her eyes, and pointed her finger at a vine, making it wrap itself around Caroline's mouth.

Then, Stefan picked Caroline up in his arms, and held her against his strong chest. He followed Liv, to the edge of the lake, and then she nodded for Stefan to throw her in.

A tear rolled down Stefan's cheek, before he kissed Caroline's head, and let her go.

And then Caroline was _falling_, falling into nothingness. Plummeting, into the unknown, and facing death head on.

**So there you go! I was debating whether to add more to the end of this chapter, but I thought I would leave you with a cliff hanger, because I'm mean like that sometimes:') It was super challenging to write this chapter, and portray all the emotion that needed to be portrayed, so I hope you think I did a good job. What are your thoughts? Are you liking it so far? Do you have anymore suggestions? Leave me a comment, or review, and the more feedback, the quicker the next chapter will come! ( It could possibly be up tomorrow, who knows?!) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
